


Unexpected Revelations

by Jestering1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestering1/pseuds/Jestering1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat demands an interview with Supergirl, and she's determined to get it, no matter what the cost. Cat has questions for the heroine that only she can ask, and she's the only one who can coax the answers out of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thanks to my beta Insane Magician! So thankful to have them on board and having the patience to deal with my writing speeds! I hope you guys enjoy! This is a one-shot! I'm slowly grinding out the third chapter of Family Matters, so please be patient! Enjoy!

Cat Grant only had one simple request:a sit-down interview with the one and only, _Supergirl_ . After the fight with Bizarro, Cat had too many questions swirling around her head. She had the duty, as a journalist, to ask the questions other people couldn’t.

 

She returned her attention to the employees that stood in her office. They were all staring at her, waiting patiently for Cat to speak. Her eyes darted towards Kara, who stood beside James. Typical. Cat’s fists clenched, and jealousy rushed its way through her body.

 

These annoying emotions had been bothering Cat since her encounter with Leslie, aka Livewire, and Kara. For a while, Cat dismissed these feelings as admiration. When Leslie tried to kill her, Kara didn't cower, she was brave and strong. It caused something within Cat to awaken, and as a result, her feelings for Kara became more than what a boss should have for their assistant. Not that most bosses cared about that, but she did.

 

Cat cleared her throat, “As you all know, there has been a duplicate of Supergirl running around that I like to call Bizarro. I would like a sit-down interview with Supergirl to ask the questions that we're all thinking.” Cat’s eyes narrow as she looks at James, “A _real_ sit-down interview. I don’t want to be picked up in my limo again.” James rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, while Kara chuckled quietly at his reaction.

 

“Of course, Miss Grant. When do you want to have this sit-down meeting with her?” James asked, his voice quiet due to shame.

 

“Tonight at eight. I mean it. I’m not waiting for her this time. If she’s not here by eight o’clock sharp, you’re fired.” Jimmy’s eyes widen, and he nodded his head frantically.

 

“N-no problem.” Kara placed a comforting hand on Jimmy’s arm, and this caused Cat’s jealousy to shoot through the roof. Maybe she would fire him, even _if_ Supergirl did arrive.

 

“I want everyone, but Kiera, out of my office.” Cat growled through gritted teeth. Kara walked closer to her,fiddling with her glasses, out of habit. Cat had grown fond of that little habit; maybe it had something to do with how,sometimes, Kara would scrunch her nose up to fix the position of her glasses, and, secretly, Cat found it adorable.

 

“What do you need, Miss Grant?” Kara inquired, her notepad and pen at ready to jot down her requests. Cat stood up, her chair getting pushed back when Cat placed her hands on the desk. Her eyes bored into Kara’s and it caused her assistant to shift uncomfortably on her feet.

 

“I need you to order appetizers for my interview with Supergirl, and none of the cliché food that normally persists sit-down interviews.” Cat pulled her glasses off, and softly tapped her lips with the tip of their side. “Cancel my entire afternoon. I need to get my questions ready. I won’t be as unprepared as I was during our first interview.” Kara stepped forward, her grip tightened on her notepad.

 

“Miss Grant, you have an award show tonight. Lois Lane is going to be there, and you’re both competing in the same category.” Kara reminded her. Cat clucked her tongue in annoyance, and placed her hands on her hips.

 

“She can have it. Although I hate being beat by Lois, the scoop I’m going to get from Supergirl is way better than trying to win some mediocre award. That is the only award I have my eyes set on currently.” Cat remarked. Kara nodded her head, and waited for Cat to say more.

 

Cat’s heart stuttered in response to how intently Kara looked at her, which resulted in a moment of weakness. A moment, she was sure, Kara had not missed. Cat straightened her posture and pushed the hair out of her face. She needed to collect herself, collect her thoughts,she couldn’t have her feelings dictate right now. She needed to be _focused_.

 

“That will be all Kiera.” Cat spun away from Kara, and found her way back to her desk. There were questions she needed to create. Questions that would push Supergirl to her breaking point, and make the superhero tell Cat everything she needed to know. The questions nobody but her could ask.

 

\--------

 

Cat looked down at her watch angrily. The time read: 8:12 pm. There was no reason Supergirl should be late. There was no crisis that would need her immediate attention. Cat stretched her arms out on the couch, and tried to keep herself calm and collected. Well, she at least had a reason to fire Olsen now.

 

“Miss Grant,” The wind rushed past Cat as Supergirl landed, “Forgive me for being late. I had a few altercations I needed to get in order. Nothing worth a mention in the interview, I assure you.” Cat gave Supergirl a small smile.

 

“Well, you’re here now. I guess that has to count for something.” Cat muttered. Supergirl moved to the couch opposite of Cat, and carefully sat down, making sure she wasn’t sitting on her cape. Once she was settled, she looked up at Cat.

 

“You must have a million questions to ask me.” Supergirl stated. Cat nodded her head in agreement, and looked down at the notepad in her lap that contained the questions. She took a deep breath, and Cat pulled her phone out of her pocket.

 

“This interview will be just like last time. Only this time, I won’t be outside in the freezing cold.” Supergirl smiled, and shrugged her shoulders.

 

“At least I can say I’m not afraid of heights.” Supergirl remarked. Cat raised an eyebrow, impressed. Supergirl crossed her arms over the ‘S’ on her suit, and cocked her head to the side, waiting for Cat’s witty reply.

 

Only it never came, much to Supergirl’s disappointment. Cat always had something to say, and the fact that she had said nothing, left the heroine perplexed.

 

“Do you know where Bizzaro, your evil duplicate, came from?” Cat questioned. Supergirl was quiet for a few moments before she responded.

 

“Maxwell Lord created her. He had gotten a strand of my DNA, and it allowed him to create my opposite; a mirror image, if you will.” Supergirl answered. Even though this shocked Cat, she kept a straight face, and continued on with the questions.

 

“You say she was your opposite. In what ways?”

 

It wasn’t long before the questions and their answers became almost instantaneous. Cat would ask a question, and Supergirl would answer it in mere seconds. Cat didn't care how long they’d been talking, but she _did_ know that it was growing closer to midnight as the city became more alive.

 

“Are you currently dating someone?” Cat asked. Supergirl had fallen comfortable with their pace, and answered all the questions truthfully. This was what Cat had been waiting for, a chance to slip in a question about her personal life.

 

“No. The woman I like doesn't even know I exist.” Supergirl scoffed; her eyes widen in realization of what she had just said and a hand quickly flew to her mouth, the slap resounding and making even Cat Grant wince in sympathy.

 

“So you’re gay.” Cat stated. Supergirl’s face became bright red with embarrassment, and Cat could feel the heat that radiated from it.

 

“N-no! I'm not gay. I like guys too! I- I just consider myself queer until I figure out the right label for myself.” Supergirl stuttered. “Not that I really like labels — there are no labels on Krypton, other than ‘Supergirl’.”

 

“So why haven't you announced this? There are kids who look up to you. Kids who could use a boost in their confidence to see a superhero come out as queer.” Supergirl stood up and wiggled her nose, as if to push something back up her nose.

 

Cat silently chastised herself for being such a fool. Supergirl was in fact Kara. How she tricked Cat by being in the same room as Kara and Supergirl? She had no clue. But the woman standing in front of her was Kara. There was no doubt about it.

 

“I don't know! I wasn't ready! I still don’t know if I am...” Kara said, flabbergasted. Cat sighed in annoyance and stepped toward the younger woman. She grabbed her chin and forced Kara to look at her.

 

“I understand, but now you have a duty, to the woman you love and the kids out there who look up to you. You know what you need to do.” Cat whispered.

 

Cat’s heart slammed against her chest, the small distance between them was too much for her to bare. She's just about to step away when Kara’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist and pulled her closer.

 

“You're right, like always.” Kara groused.Kara waited for a few moments, and during those few moments, her arms slackened. Which would’ve allowed Cat to pull away, if she wanted to, but she didn’t.

 

“So will you tell me who this mystery woman is?” Cat persisted. Kara chuckled and her arms tightened around Cat’s waist once again.

 

“I think you’ve already figured it out, but you know I can’t say her name out loud. You of all people must understand that.” Kara pointed out. The level of confidence Kara gained when she put on that suit was impressive, and no one could blame Cat for not figuring it out until now.

 

“Damn safety reasons.” Cat grumbled.

 

Kara smiled and nodded her head. Kara was right though, Cat had figured it out. Kara had shown Cat everyday who she was interested in, but Cat was too caught up with work to notice what was right in front of her. However, Cat wanted to hear Kara say it, she wanted to hear the words come from her assistants lips. She _needed_ to know she wasn’t just imagining this.

 

As if on cue, Kara leaned forward, and provided Cat with exactly what she needed. Kara’s lips were soft and warm on hers. Cat’s hands tangled themselves into her hair and she hummed in pleasure. Her mind went quiet; she was no longer thinking about the things she needed to do tomorrow, she was only thinking about Kara and this moment — _their_ moment. But, like always, something had to interrupt it. Carter’s ringtone blared out from her phone and Cat pulled away, knowing Carter only called if it was very important.

 

“I have to get that, it's Carter.” Cat whispered. Kara let go of her and moved towards the balcony.

 

“Another time then,” Kara murmured, “and the food was lovely, even though we didn’t eat much of it.” Cat smiled, her finger hovering over the answer button on her phone.

 

“Have a nice flight, Kara. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Cat doesn’t miss the double take Kara made when she said her name, and before Kara can say anything, Cat answered her phone.

  
Kara shook her head and jumped off the balcony, leaving Cat to her son. Tomorrow would be interesting, and she’d be sure to have a personal talk with Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought! Don't be shy! I love knowing what you guys think and what you guys like. It gives me confidence and inspiration to write more! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
